


Nen Games By Hisoka

by Vicstaria77



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Todoroki Shouto, Im laughing at ur death, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Try not to die challenge, cuz i said so, everyones gonna die, hisoka is awesome, im sorry, this is serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicstaria77/pseuds/Vicstaria77
Summary: The “Hero” was already reacting to being surrounded by Nen. His aura stirred as he struggled, hair raising and falling constantly. Still no Nen.“I wonder…” Hisoka’s hand trailed down the man’s face, forcing the other still. He gripped his throat and pushed Nen into the other.The man screamed.





	1. Chapter 1

The woman’s Nen flared an automatic defence against the chaotic Joker on a killing spree. His bloodlust was faint, but she sensed hostility instantly. An invisible Nen bubble circled her. Other than that, she sat comfortably against her stump. 

Far off in the forest, Hisoka grinned. His lips stretched unnaturally, curled in a ferocious snarl as his pupils trembled. 

_ It’s been so long~ _

◇◇◇

Stuffy, polluted air filled Hisoka’s lungs. His throat seized at the similar trash that he smelled around him. He stood from the filthy ground. Pouncing more gracefully than a cat, he scoped the alley. His Zetsu crittered under his skin, ignoring instinctive pulls on his Bungee Gum. Each faded outline in the shadows was clear as day. The silence screeched. One would have to be holding him in their arms to realize Hisoka lightly shook. 

_ Meteor City…? _

No. There were dumpsters here. It's too useful of metal to waste on trash.

Stepping out on to the deserted street, he closed in on a green sign. He blanked at the foreign letters. Irritation simmered in his core, recalling the unsuccessful one-sided fight from before.

Hisoka growled. With Nen that strong, that lady's Ability was weak. Merely a defence. 

His bloodlust only grew despite the unknown situation forced on to him. Manicured nails scratched up his thighs, an old habit he acquired as a child. This filthy city did nothing to suppress his mind. His muscles tightened like a spring, flaring En for dozens of meters, nearly engulfing the entire city with dread. Then he sprung.

_ Found you~ _

◇◇◇

Feeling only slightly satisfied by the lowlife thugs mangled on the ground, Hisoka stepped into the door they left open. Feeling no others in the building, he lazed through the main room. He only held a phone and a packaged meal, ready to leave. But he stilled. A night in a bed or couch wouldn’t hurt. 

The cushion sunk with him, hugging his legs as he shuffled a deck. His white and purple clothes hung on a makeshift rack, no longer drenched in blood. His fingers itched to flick the Nen infused cards at a worthy opponent, but he patiently sat. The streets were bustling now. Light peeked through torn blinds, reflecting on the wood floor.

A thrilling scream reached Hisoka’s ears. His lips perked. 

Not long after, Hisoka encountered an oddly dressed group as he strolled out the building. He offhandedly noted the bodies piled at the end of the block. His wrists twitched, revealing a card in his palm.

“Wel--” 

“Freeze, Villain! Your tyranny is over!” The woman in a mask shouted, shoving her arm straight out. Shards of ice barreled towards him, while the three others readied their positions. The gathering crowd cheered.

Hisoka simply hopped over the horizontal ice shower.

The crowd gasped as if watching a horror movie. So, Hisoka would surely entertain them. He flicked his wrist.

The Leader dropped. Her head rolled to her subordinate’s feet, who looked on in terror. A sharp pain stopped his retaliation. He stared down in a daze, at the card cutting into his left pec. An invisible force yanked it back to Hisoka’s nimble fingers. The two remaining collapsed, necks seeping crimson.

A bitter smirk rotted Hisoka's face. A wave sent the corpses fluttering away as petals, leaving the bloodstained pavement empty. 

The busy streets silenced. A hundred eyes followed his every movement.

“No smoke and mirrors here,” He purred. “You shouldn’t interrupt others, it’s rude~”

The crowd separated like the Red Sea, allowing Hisoka a clear passage. Not that he would need permission.

The scent of fear excited him. Yet amongst the people, he sensed no strength whatsoever. His eyes trailed across the ones with strange mutations, sensing no Nen. Narrowing his eyes, he turned to a shivering young man. 

“What City is this?” 

“Musu--Musutafu!” The bewildered man sputtered, stepping back when Hisoka leaned closer. His false bemused grin hadn’t twitched, a nearly bored gleam in his golden eyes. 

“Why do you have horns?” The fact that he couldn't sense anything disturbed him. These have to be humans, though. Almost all magical beasts wield Nen. 

Offended, the man spat, “It’s my Quirk, you freak!”

“And I assume everyone has one of these Quirks~” His frozen expression melted, eyes wickedly squinting. The man nodded vigorously. He stood to full height, towering over most of the crowd. They all held their breath as he stalked away. The further he walked, the more the crowd's  bodies warmed. Though, goosebumps still littered their skin.

* * *

Aye, so like, I'm obsessing over Hisoka and Kurapika and the Phantom troupe again so they all might come in at some time. 

Cya

-77


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been days, and Hero Agencies across Japan struggled. The citizens were terrified, and so were the Heroes. The Hero Killer had begun to strike closer and closer to Hosu, and a new deadly Villain debuted. He was named: Magician.

“Sir,” A sidekick busted into the office, “There’s been another incident!”

Within minutes, dozens of Heroes and sidekicks fought head to heel against the Nomus. The citizens had been evacuated when they got there, thanks to patrolling Heroes. 

Just above them, Hisoka crouched on a building’s ledge. He had watched the entire attack leading up to this point, semi-interested in these Nomu beings. He barely considered them human, yet their Nen was unawakened. He skimmed over the Heroes. Their Nen glands hadn’t been opened, but they had abilities and mutations. These people were strange.

_ And wonderfully exciting~ _

An electric green flash caught his attention. His eyes easily followed the boy sprinting down an alley. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop, he trailed after the boy. He steamingly groaned as the boy attempted to fight off a man spilling bloodlust. Two others lay paralyzed, bleeding. 

Shifted to the connecting alley, Hisoka looked over a new character. His split hair matched the fire and ice he shot at the bandaged man. Although the multicoloured boy and the green boy fought viciously together, it was obviously a one-sided fight. The bandaged man lusted for their deaths. Hisoka couldn’t have that, couldn’t he?

Before the bandaged man plunged his sword into the green boy, his head rolled off his neck. The standing trio gasped, freezing at the new presence. Hisoka strut down the path. He plucked a bloody card from the wall next to the corpse.

“My, my~” Hisoka snickered, “What an awkward situation~” 

Midoriya whimpered, staring into the hollow eyes of the Hero Killer. He met Death’s grace mere seconds ago, now fully acquainted. Hisoka kicked the heavy, bony body off of him.

“Midoriya, get away!” Todoroki warned, sending a tsunami of flames at Hisoka. Midoriya crawled out of the way with singed hair. Left in the smoke, Hisoka stood, unfazed. Drawing his left heel to his ankle, he posed dramatically. As any good entertainer should.

“How precious~ I’d love to indulge myself, but you’ve yet to ripen~”

Midoriya analyzed the pink-haired man. He muttered into his knuckle. Todoroki trembled, the frost on his side regulated by his opposite burning side. 

“Now’s not the time,” Iida growled, clutching his wounded arm. 

Hisoka smirked. Midoriya snapped, shock railing his veins.

“The Magician!” He gasped, “It’s the recent Villain!”

At that, Todoroki and Iida stiffened. Hisoka had created a name for himself during the week he had graced this new city with his games. He was truly ecstatic that he found two potential toys after killing the weak ones on the street. 

_ But fruit is meant to be eaten ripened~ _

So, he will wait.

“Midoriya and Todoroki, your names were? Shall we meet again in the new future, I wish for a delicious battle.” Hisoka drew a shaky breath. 

He was dangerously close to spoiling his fun.

“We don't want to fight you!” Midoriya raged, good-willed determination claiming his tone. His eyes excited Hisoka. 

_ So similar to Gon~ _

“Oh~” 

With a flick of his fingers, a single card flew passed Midoriya and Todoroki, who ducked. Hisoka had disappeared when they raised. Checking the roofs, they declared it safe enough to escape. They turned to the oddly silent Iida, only to see him on the ground.

Sticking out of his left eye socket, the red joker laughed.

◇◇◇

Midoriya blankly stared at the wall above the Police Officer’s head. He had long been zoned out of the conversation, or scolding he and Todoroki were getting. His hospital pants ripped in his fingers. Three glazed eyes are shown on the back of his eyelids whenever he blinked, along with a grinning card soaked in--

He gagged. 

“Midoriya, do you understand, _woof_?” The officer asked. 

“Huh?” He snapped out of his haze and blinked at the officer

“Both of your involvements,” Midoriya flinched, “will be kept from the public. Endeavour took their attention and will hold the responsibility if you two agree.” He slowly nodded. Todoroki turned and sat on his bed, having already agreed. “But that doesn’t mean you’ll be receiving no punishments.”

“You think we don’t feel guilty enough already!” Todoroki growled upper lip curled. “You think we haven’t learned our lesson, yet?” He stormed up to the officer and sized him up. “You need to leave before something unpleasant covers the halls.”

“Todoroki, that's enough.” Midoriya lifted his head, motioning the other to back off. Todoroki narrowed his eyes but took a step away. Midoriya nodded in thanks. “We’ll keep it from the public, but I agree.” He stared at the same spot above the officer’s head. “Iida’s murder is enough punishment.”

The officer nodded and took his exit. 

Tears rolled off his chin as the door clicked shut. Todoroki spared him a few awkward glances, rolling the fabric of his shirt with his thumbs. He crossed the distance between them and wrapped his unbandaged arm around Midoriya’s shoulders. The latter instantly tugged his closer and tucked his face in Todoroki’s neck. They sat there until their raw eyes drooped and their shirts dried and wrinkled. Todoroki’s bed laid untouched for the rest of their stay.

◇◇◇

Next week’s class was silent when they were informed. Even Aizawa avoided the empty desk, giving the class noticeably less work due tomorrow. Uraraka had avoided Midoriya at lunch, rather seeking comfort from Yaomomo, which Midoriya irked at. Most of the class had scrambled to make her comfortable since she had been closer to Iida than the rest of them.

But shouldn’t he be the one getting comfort?

He shook the idea off, shovelling more food into his mouth. He kept forgetting that the class didn’t know the whole situation. They saw him and probably thought he was processing. He sat the usual table, knocking knees with Todoroki, the only other person there. Contact had been what grounded him for the past few days, calming his sorrow. It quickly returned as rage.

Every time that haunting smirk flashed behind his eyelids, another dent in his bedroom wall appeared.

Once, he saw those eyes, squinted in sheer amusement. His prized All Might poster now covered the hole through his door.

“Um, Young Midoriya.” He jolted. All Might in his deflated form stood at the table, brows rung. “Would you mind stepping outside for a moment?” He nodded, scrambling to gather his things. They sat in an empty meeting room.

“Did you want to talk about something?” He mumbled, picking his nail absently.

“Yes, do you remember what I told you when I passed on One for All?” Midoriya shook his head. “You are the ninth holder of this quirk. The first had a brother, All for One. All for One wanted to rebuild society, but his brother disagreed. All for One had the ability to collect and transfer quirks. So, he gave his quirkless brother a useless stockpiling quirk. Turns out, he had an invisible quirk, allowing him to pass it on.”

Midoriya muttered, “That's how One for All…”

All Might nodded. “I got my injury in a fight with All for One, years ago. I believed he was gone. But I’ve recently learned that he lives on.” He bowed in his seat. “I apologize, my boy. If I fail again, you must take him on.”

“I’ll do it.”

All Might sputtered blood into his hand. “My boy, this--I--You should think!”

“I need to.” Midoriya clenched his fists. “I’ll make One for All my own and take them down,” He promised, “So no one else gets killed.”

All Might sighed, slumping. He heard about the Magician, the villain that killed one of his students.

“I learned this much too late; it wasn’t your fault and life isn’t fair.” Midoriya looked incredulously at him. “There was nothing you could do. You must evaluate and move on. Mourning can’t rule your moral. Many are unjustified due to grief.”

Midoriya’s eyes stung. The rage constantly simmering in his core boiled, but he restrained himself. Angry hot tears streamed down his face, but he didn’t wipe them away. If he moved, he’d break something else. He felt his predecessor's pitiful smile more than he saw it.

“We’ve got to do something about these tears, my boy.”

Blood beaded under his nails digging into his palms. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hisoka strolled down the street in more casual clothes, resembling a civilian. His tore way too quickly. He usually got a few months in a costume before it was ruined. But his often scrabbles with “heroes” sped the process. 

There was just _so much blood_ and _no_ **_potential_ **. 

He peeked into a cafe, checking the tables and counter for an idea of their menu. Sweets sat next to fancy coffee cups on most tables. So, naturally, he followed the delectable smell to the counter. He couldn't read the little signs and he didn’t understand the currency in the area, but he stashed a bundle of cash in his pants that he took off a weakling, along with a cracked phone.

“Good afternoon, what can I get you today?” The preppy staff chirped.

Hisoka hummed, eyeing the glass case. “A slice of the strawberry cake on the bottom rack and a sweet tea would be fine.” The staff smiled and typed his order. “Thank you~”

“That would be 1200 yen.” 

Hisoka internally frowned at the odd price but paid anyway. He wasn’t quite sure how much yen compared to Jenny. He sat at a corner table, angled to see the entire shop and the street outside. He analyzed the people for strength, Nen, ANYTHING. But, nothing. 

Not a single person in this damned city had activated Nen. There weren’t even Nen infused objects in antique stores. 

Scratching his thigh, he pulled out the phone. It took him a moment to turn it on but easily got in as there was no passcode. He should probably change that. He quickly scrolled through the contacts, not finding anything interesting and flipped to an open searched video. Midoriya was on the thumbnail. His tea and cake were placed on the table, making him look up.

The waiter, a man with cat ears that Hisoka could barely keep his focus off of, smiled and slid a napkin his way. Hisoka raised a brow and the waiter flushed red, speeding back. Hisoka smirked. Usually, people looked at him weirdly, or in fear. He preferred the latter. So, this sudden attention came out of nowhere to him. He caught a glimpse of himself in the phone’s reflection.

_Oh,_ He mused, _I forgot my makeup._

That’s why he felt a little bare. He inhaled, sipped his tea, and started the video. The camera panned a huge arena, two figures on either side. The referee, Hisoka assumed, counted down. Immediately, both figures attacked. One shot a familiar wall of ice, but much stronger than what he saw in that alley. The other, a dark green head, sent a hellish gust at the ice, breaking it away at the midpoint. Hisoka squinted as he watched the 6-minute video of Midoriya destroying his own body and Todoroki showing emotions.

It _thrilled_ him.

When the video ended, he didn’t bother to finish his cake and left. The waiter glanced hopefully at the table. The napkin was in the exact same spot he slid it. 

◇◇◇

The streets bustled around four pm, Hisoka noted. He stretched his quads as he crouched, balancing on the very edge of the building.

“Civilians are forbidden from company buildings. You’re trespassing,” A monotone voice gruffed. Hisoka hummed as he continued gazing at the boring city life. “You either leave or I’ll escort you.”

He hummed again, now a rhythmic melody. Waving his head to the beats, he rocked back and forth. He heard the man step closer and felt something fly at him. Gracefully springing over the man and his weapon, he flicked a sharp card at him. The bandage-like scarf around the man’s neck blocked it.

Hisoka smirked, waiting for the other to strike. And he did. The scarf shot out, catching Hisoka’s arm. He attached Bungee Gum to his feet and pulled. The man flew at him, aiming a well-timed kick to his leg. Hisoka focused his Ten there.

“Shit,” The man winced. He threw his scarf at Hisoka in close range, which was obviously unsuccessful. 

He panted as Hisoka held up the man ravelled in his own weapon. Hisoka strung Bungee Gum over almost the entire thing, constricting the man tighter and tighter. He raised the man from the ground. His leg dangled uselessly, nearly broken. 

Hisoka licked his lips.

The “Hero” was already reacting to being surrounded by Nen. His aura stirred as he struggled, hair raising and falling constantly. Still no Nen.

“I wonder…” Hisoka’s hand trailed down the man’s face, forcing the other still. He gripped his throat and pushed Nen into the other. 

The man _screamed._

Hisoka lowered him as the man’s aura burst from his body. It was slightly more than the average amount that assaulted the air. Hisoka withdrew his Nen. Leaning in, he tilted the man’s chin up.

“Concentrate, or your life force will waste away~” The man’s wet eyes glared with a wobbly lip. “Imagine an aura surrounding you. Now, pull it in.”

The man’s pulsing aura shivered. For a few moments, Hisoka boredly watched the man struggle. Then the wild aura sucked into the man’s body, giving him a light glow.

Hisoka groaned. People here could wield Nen. Imagine how strong they could become with their _quirks._

The phone weighed down in his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Aizawa woke up on the roof. Everything seemed to buzz around him. He stumbled to his feet, filthy and stomach rumbling. His scarf coiled neatly beside him. 

His phone pinged, startling him. Mic was calling, but why?

Shit, he's late for class! 

He grabbed his scarf and darted across rooftops. His leg creaked with every step. UA was only a few more blocks away. He dropped to the gate and swiped his entry card. The gate opened slowly and Aizawa sprinted through. He crashed through his homeroom's door. Heaving as he stepped to the front, he threw his goggles over his neck.

"Sir, are you okay?" Yaoyoruzo asked, standing behind her desk. Aizawa nodded and leaned against the podium. 

"It's insignificant." He cleared his throat, finally breathing even. "Midterm exams are in a few days. Those who pass have a training camp that weekend." The class burst into excited whispers. "Those who fail, either the written or physical, are required to take extra classes."

Ashido, the lowest ranking student in 1A, sobbed dramatically. Her two other brain cells, Kiminari and Kirishima, clung to each other. Aizawa couldn't pull his mouth into a grin, instead, he collapsed on to the podium on his elbows. Midoriya gazed curiously at his tired form, probably noticing his shaky knees behind the podium.

"Free block," Aizawa muttered and fell to the side, on his yellow sleeping bag. 

Yaoyoruzo tapped him awake when homeroom ended. He blearily stood and shuffled to the teacher's lounge. He pushed through the door, swerving to the corner of the room. The tiled floor smacked his face as he blacked out again. 

It felt like only minutes when All Might plucked him from the floor. He blinked his eyes open to an indoor quirk training area. 

His head pounded each time Bakugou blasted a boulder, or when Sero yelled as he swung around the area. 

He glared at his lap. The unique muscle of his quirk twitched behind his eyes. His jaw clenched tighter at every ground shaking stomp Kirishima took, and Aoyama's weak groans.

His breathing hastened as All Might shouted in his ear, in his large form. The corners of his vision darkened like he was watching through uneven glass. His brows furrowed and glared harder.

His sight cleared. But his mind fluttered. A grey mist cloaked his legs, all the way to his shoulders. Probably his head as well. It flowed more violently around his midsection than his feet.

Midoriya cried out from afar. The pitched shriek shot through his ears, sending sharp pain cutting his head.

The mist shrunk, then spiked.

"Stop it!" Aizawa screamed, clutching his head. 

The class stilled for a moment. Sero called out as he fell, no longer attached to his tape. Sugar boy caught him before he became roadkill. 

Aizawa sighed, receiving relief from the near silence. It didn't last long.

"How is that even possible?" Kirishima shouted, clenching and flexing his arm. Bakugou scoffed when his sweaty hand didn't combust. Uraraka vomited.

"He isn't even looking at us, but he isn't blinking either. Maybe quirk extension?" Midoriya muttered into his thumb.

All Might coughed behind him. Aizawa flinched, shutting his eyes. The class cheered as their quirks returned.

"Erasure, are you ill?" All Might patted his back. Aizawa shuddered. 

"Take me to Recovery Girl," He rasped. The mist had disappeared after the silence, but he still trembled. He swayed in his seat.

Recovery Girl was so confused. 

Aizawa was healthy. No drugs or alcohol in his system. But his symptoms and enhanced quirk couldn't have been natural. His body was dangerously weak, not at all ready for her quirk.

When All Might had rushed in with a limp teacher in his arms, and she feared the worst. Aizawa had already gone through so much for his students. 

There was nothing she could do until he grew conscious.

Hours after school ended, Aizawa stirred. Recovery Girl stood at his side as he sat up. She noticed he kept checking over his entire body as if something was missing.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or just sit there?" She snarked. Aizawa finally acknowledged her presence.

"I think--I think the Magician hit me with his quirk."

Recovery Girl froze. Magician had a reputation, although he was new. The fact that Aizawa was breathing was unbelievable.

"I don't think he's done it before. He said, 'I wonder' like that was the first time he tried it," He reported. His scarf on the chair looked awfully heavy at the moment. Recovery Girl typed up the event.

"How did you feel after the attack?"

"Exhausted." Aizawa stiffened. His hair flew up as he glared at his arm. He pointed at it. "Can you see that?" 

Recovery Girl shook her head. "Other than your arm, no."

"Just--Just look at it. Try harder, it has to be there! It's covering me!" He wheezed, scratching at the air around his arm.

"Erasure Head!" She ordered, "Get a hold of yourself!" She poked him with her walking cane. He whined, nodding. Soon enough, he nearly focused. His hair dropped and he purposefully looked at every corner of the room.

"I apologize for being unprofessional." Aizawa bowed on the bed. Recovery Girl waved it off.

"I'm going to monitor you here overnight. If you aren't better in the morning, I'll call in a substitute teacher." 

Aizawa agreed. He promptly fell asleep again.

He dreamed of the strange pink elastic attached to his foot.


	5. Chapter 5

The humid room stank of sweat. Fists rhythmically pounded against a sandbag, occasionally followed by a swift kick. Todoroki grunted as he lost his balance on a left sweep, quick to his feet again.

“Again,” Endeavor ordered. Todoroki growled under his breath and reset his position. The chain rattles as he abused the sandbag. He sloppily punched the bag, hearing his third knuckle crack.

"Fix your shoulders," Endeavor scoffed. He threw his chin up, watching Todoroki over his nose. "No wonder you couldn't beat the clown villain."

It got difficult for Todoroki to breath. His lungs shrunk, but he hit harder. His stance weakened, favouring his right side. His heels popped off the mat. 

Endeavour shouted in the background, easily ignored. Todoroki heavily kicked his leg up. He heard the crackling of ice following his foot in the air. Right before his ankle hit the bag, a blazing hand ripped him off the ground. He cried out as the hand pulled his leg higher.

"Either you get a grip and finish the session, or double up tomorrow," Endeavor snapped, tightening his scorching grasp. Todoroki grit his teeth, unsuccessfully saving his leg. His skin bubbled under his ruined sweatpants. His leg shook as he shot ice up Endeavour's arm. He dropped Todoroki’s ankle and melted the ice before he got frostbite. Todoroki ran out of the training room by the time he fixed his arm.

"Teenagers," He huffed.

Todoroki slammed the door behind him. He sighed shakily. Traditional style doors flew by as he limped across the house. He passed his room and turned the corner, to the last door down the hall. It was risky, coming down here. His heart hammered behind his ribs. Endeavour's bedroom was opposite to the door he stopped at. He swallowed silently and gently rocked the door open. 

His breath caught. The room looked identical to his memories. The same light violet bed sheets and sheer curtains. Old books stacked on the shelf still pressed next to the closet. And the same embroidered pillows laid in a circle beside the bed.

Endeavour stomped around the corner. Todoroki swiftly shut and locked the door. He refused to breathe until the other slammed his door. His shoulders trembled. He pushed off the door and released the handle. Double checking the lock, he turned to the bed.

He stared for a heavy minute. The pressure in his chest moved him forward. He slipped his shoes off and wiped his sweat with his shirt, tossing it into the corner. The violet comforter itched as he slid on to the tatami. His hollow chest warmed just a little. He hid under the covers until he heard Endeavor storm out of the house for his evening patrol.

His hand found the house phone, easily dialling a number he recently memorized.

“Hello, Musutafu Psychiatric Hospital.”

“Hello,” Todoroki whispered. “May I speak to Todoroki Rei?”


End file.
